Hall Of Fame
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: After years of training, Po and Tigress' daughter and son are ready to find out that one of them will take their father's place as Dragon Warrior, while the other becomes leader of Gongmen City. But is Po's Daughter Emerald ready to face society after experiencing the world's bad side because of an unusual feature? Plz R&R!


_**Hall Of Fame**_

_**By CookieM2012**_

Po was in the training hall.

He was angry.

He punched the practice dummy as hard as he could, dodging it when he bounced off the wall and tried to do a bounce back attack.

He was angry.

He punched and punched until his knuckles were either broken, or just bleeding badly.

But he didn't care, because was _angry._

Not angry with _himself,_ but everyone he cherishes so dearly, including the beautiful Master Tigress, master of hard style, leader of the Furious five... and who was also Po's wife for over 18 precious years. But now, their so called 18 golden years of marriage was beginning to fall downhill. For that the next dragon warrior in line, who will rein over China after Po's passing was to be chosen, and announced in front of the whole Valley within 4 hours. The two warriors that were chosen to come forth before one was being crowded the raining champ, were Po and Tigress' Children;

Their daughter Emerald, and their son Po II.

Po II. was a panda, like his father but had one green eye, and one brown eye. He had his mother's markings on his forehead with a few white patches here and there up and down underneath his left arm. He always wore shorts like his father, silver ones with the panda and tiger outlined on the legs with a gold trim, and black sandals.

He was more like Po in appearence, and you would also dectect he was his son thanks to his warm personality. You couldn't detect that he was Tigress' son at all.

Emerald was a white Tiger with big green eyes, and within her right eye, the pupil was black _and _white, with a single black and white dot like Yin and Yang, **(Not to mention that this feature brought some unwanted attention during her childhood)**. She had a black spot that covered her left eye like a panda. The rest of her was black stripes. She wore a pink tunic with the yin and yang symbol outlined in silver thread, white sweat pants, and tanned sandals.

She looked a little like Po, but was more like Tigress, same with her personality. She had a serious attidude towards Kung Fu, but had her father's sense of humour.

Po sighed as he stopped training and aided to his poor knuckles. Afterwards he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and soon everyone entered, chatting about the situation of the title. But now it wasn't a laughing matter, alongside Po, everyone was worried and scared about who would be chosen... Both children were fast, smart, head strong, and alerted. Both of them deserved to have the title after Po passes on... But suddenly the whole Valley assumes that it'll be Po Jr is going to get it because he was the first born, and because he looked like Po.

"That's just plain sexist!" Viper hissed, taking her niece's side immediately. Emerald just remained silent and sat at the kitchen table. She felt like it was the best idea to do for the moment. Tigress had in her head in one paw, pacing back and forth as the soup on the stove began to bubble. Po just continued to watch it silently, not saying a word at all.

"She has a lot of potential. Heaven knows why they never suspect Emerald to live up to anything that she deserves to." Said Tigress.

"Yeah! She's more skilled at kung fu then _I _am!" Said Po II. Emerald suddenly assumed he was saying it out of pure jealously.

"Don't say that dear brother," she said softly. She sighed as she hid her face with one paw.

"You deserve it more then me. I _know _why _really _suspect Po II to get it. It's because I'm a freak. My eye makes babies cry too."

"Enough of this!" Crane bellowed.

Tigress sighed along with her daughter, feeling sorry for the both of them. Both of them have been waiting their whole lives for this moment, but society hasn't been fair to both of them recently. Teenage boys teased Po Jr. for being fat at first, but when they realized it didn't bother the boy in anyway at all, they stopped and were ended up being friends. But life certainly hasn't been easy for Emerald since she could walk and talk. She was teased throughout her childhood because of her eye, endless name calling. Emerald always had the urge to punch anyone who teases her, but she knew violence was never going to change anything, nor was it the answer. It was a mystery on how her eye came to be like that, for no one knew how this had come to happen, and since Po and Tigress were both adopted, they don't know who's side of the family it was inherited from. Due to all this, Emerald was also diagnosed with anxiety problems, which made life harder on them all. As she sat down at the table, she gestured her son to sit down with her, and he sat down without a word leaving his mouth. She reached out and held one of both her children's paws with each of her own, giving them a squeeze of encouragement.

"You _both _deserve it. If one gets the title the other will not be thrown out of our memories and forgotten like yesterday's news. One will be the next dragon warrior, while the other will be the next leader of Gongmen City." She said.

"Both very important titles!" Added Crane. Monkey patted them both on the shoulder.

"Just whatever happens, don't let this situation get between your relationship." Pleaded Monkey, who knew that the two siblings were like best friends. Po Jr. smiled at his little sister and held her free paw with his. Emerald just stared down at his paw holding her, not wanting to say anymore because of Crane's sudden outburst. Tigress turned her head towards Po. He was still watching the soup but he knew that she was giving him a look to encourage their kids. Po closed his eyes as he turned around with a ladle in his grasp.

"Look," he said as everyone looked up, "whatever happens, we are all going to get through this. We have been through a lot together, ever since the time when..."

Po gulped as he reached for Tigress' paw.

"When I nearly lost 3 important people..."

Tigress' eyes closed, not wanting to remember that tragic time. Po II and Emerald knew by the age of ten, they both nearly died alongside their mother when she was delivering them. Both were born premature, and were expected to die during the night. Master Tigress was in labour for 4 hours. She was so exhausted and she nearly died due to losing a lot of blood. But she recovered, and the twins made it through the night. And the next...

And the _next._

"A situation like this is not going to stop us from living or speaking. We are going to get through this together ass a family. Whether my son or daughter gets the title or not. I'll not be disappointed in the one who didn't get it. 'Cause I know they'll be a fine leader of Gongmen city."

He looked at both his children.

"The villagers and Ox and Croc are assuming you both to do a speech before they announce the next dragon warrior right?"

Both children nodded.

"And I know the villagers think your both are going to be at each others neck for the title. Show them what being a true warrior is."

* * *

_***4 Hours Later.***_

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, welcome to the Dragon Title ceremony." Announced Shifu.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they were at their wits end, awaiting for the news. Shifu introduced Ox and Croc, who introduced the furious five, and Tigress introduced Po, who came out to bow to all. He bowed towards his master and comrades, and stood by Tigress.

"Hi everyone. I just wanna say before we find out which of my children gets chosen, that they are the best kids anyone could wish for. My son Po II is a mini me with a lot of surprises in store for us everyday. He does everything he can to make us happy with his process..."

He took a deep breath before staring hard at everyone with a serious expression.

"As for my daughter Emerald... she is my little princess who went through a lot. I know there are those who tormented her because of her... unusual feature... which angers me a lot," he saw some heads hanging in shame, "because it doesn't matter on how she looks. She in beautiful in her own way... and they'll show you how strong they are for one another... and will always be there for each other."

Everyone started to clap, as Po II came our wearing black pants and white cape. Emerald shocked everyone wearing a long dark green dress with Jade and Emerald diamonds. Emerald looked at the audience feeling nervous. Po II held her paw.

"You do this sis."

Emerald nodded, smiling at him for the first time in ages.

* * *

_**Po II:  
**__Yeah, you could be the greatest_  
_You can be the best_  
_You can be the king kong banging on your chest.  
__You could beat the world_  
_You could beat the war_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door._

_**Emerald:  
**You can throw your hands up_  
_You can beat the clock_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_You can break rocks  
__You can be a master_  
_ Don't wait for luck_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself._

_***Po and Tigress come up***_

_**Po II and Emerald:**  
__Standing in the hall of fame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Po:  
**You could go the distance_  
_ You could run the mile_  
_ You could walk straight through hell with a smile  
__You could be the hero_  
_ You could get the gold_  
_ Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke_

**_Tigress:  
_**_Do it for your people_  
_ Do it for your pride_  
_ Never gonna know if you never even try  
__Do it for your country_  
_ Do it for your name_  
_ Cause there's gonna be a day_  
_ When you're..._

**_Po, Tigress, Po II, and Emerald:  
_**_Standing in the hall of fame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Po:**_  
_Be a champion..._

_**Tigress:**_  
_ Be a champion_

_**Po II:**_  
_ Be a champion_

_**Emerald:**_  
_ Be a champion_

**_Po, Tigress, Po II, Emerald:_**  
_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_ **Crane:  
**Be students_

**_Po:_**  
_ Be teachers_

_**Viper:**_  
_ Be politicians_

**_Tigress_**  
_ Be preachers_

**_Mantis:  
_**_Be believers_

**_Po II:_**  
_ Be leaders_

_**Monkey:**_  
_ Be astronauts_

_**Emerald:**_  
_ Be champions_  
_ Be true seekers_

**_All:  
_**_Be students_  
_ Be teachers_  
_ Be politicians_  
_ Be preachers  
__Be believers_  
_ Be leaders_  
_ Be astronauts_  
_ Be champions_

**_Tigress:  
_**_Standing in the hall of fame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_**All Boys (Brackets):  
**(You can be a champion)_

**_All Girls (Non brackets):_**  
_ You could be the greatest_

_ (You can be a champion)_

**_All Girls:_**  
_ You can be the best_

_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You can be the king kong banging on your chest  
__(You can be a champion)_  
_ You could beat the world_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You could beat the war_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You could talk to God, go banging on his door._

_(You can be a champion)_  
_ You can throw your hands up_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You can beat the clock_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You can move a mountain_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ You can break rocks_  
_ (You can be a champion)._

_ You can be a master_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ Don't wait for luck_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_  
_ (You can be a champion)_  
_ Standing in the hall of fame._

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Emerald was given the Dragon Warrior title. Suddenly society got a whole lot different view on the one they once called 'freak'. Those who called her that to her face began to beg to be her friend, but she didn't give them as much as a second glance in their direction. Po II was supportive throughout his sister's career. Emerald's anxiety issues were getting better and better, until they were just a puff of memory._**

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**I know it was long, but please take the time to read it!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Please?**

**You guys rock!**

**Chiao!**


End file.
